


Happy Birthday, Kouhai-chan

by junkosakura01



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: With everyone's participation, Kouhai-chan received the biggest and happiest birthday party in her life.
Relationships: Kouhai-chan | Main Character (Notice Me Senpai!)/Everyone
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday, Kouhai-chan

A warm sunlight greets me from the window, I rubbed my eyes a bit and yawned softly. Time to wake up and start another day.

I don’t have anything planned for today, and it’ll be just a normal school day while working at the café. I looked at my phone and there were some message greetings for me. Today’s a special day.

\---

It’s still early before homeroom so I headed for the café as my usual routine, to check up on inventory, the cleanliness, etc. I’ll do that again once on breaks and when classes are over.

Somehow, I felt more than one presence following me as I head for the café, but when I turned around there’s no one. It could be just some of the sport clubs having their morning routines too. I quickly headed inside.

There’s still some time left and I finished early, then I just remembered that today’s a half day! There was an announcement yesterday that we’d have a half school day yesterday and today because it’s almost vacation. We were given free times since everyone did well on the exams.

\---

The school day’s done for today, time to head to the café.

Yuu-senpai and Ren-senpai were waiting outside my classroom earlier and said they’d like to go with me there, then gave me presents before we left.

“Happy birthday, Kouhai-chan!” Ren-senpai and Yuu-senpai said in unison.

“Thank you so much, both of you!” I gave them a quick hug. “I’ll open these later.”

Yuu-senpai held my hand, “Aww~ I’d rather like it if now, but it’s okay! Let’s go~”

\----

Outside the café seems…different from this morning. I can’t tell what but it definitely feels like something’s changed. I noticed the two were waiting for me to open the door. I asked them what’s wrong, but they just shook their head and insisted I go in.

I opened the door then a loud popper, a shout, and lots of confetti greeted me. “What!?”

“Happy birthday, Kouhai-chan!” Everyone greeted.

“I, uh, huh? For me?” I stood there all stiff and trying to forget the popper and shout that was near me earlier.

“Oh, sorry about that!” Reiji-senpai held my hands that’s covering my ears and looked straight at me, “I didn’t hurt your hearing, did I?”

“Come here, I’ll check on you,” Haruka-sensei came closer to me after Reiji-senpai removed his hands and moved aside. “Anything hurting?”

“No, I’m fine,” I removed my hands from my ears, “It’s ringing a bit but nothing serious. I think it’ll go away in a few seconds.”

“That’s good,” he smiled at me with relief.

“I’m sorry too,” Hajime-senpai came closer too from my left, “Did I shout too loud?”

I shook my head then Reiji-senpai laughed while saying “Hajime’s yelling was loud too!” Everyone seems to nod in agreement.

“Oh come on…” Hajime-senpai laughed as well.

\----

I see the café’s packed with everyone and decorations. “How did everyone do all these in a short time? I didn’t saw anyone at all this morning when I went here.”

“We’ve made sure all preparations were made without you knowing,” Suoh-senpai said. “Kei and I had instructed everyone to make sure you wouldn’t notice any of us already passing by you.”

“It was my idea for this party,” Hideki-senpai said as he gave me a little gift, “We’ve all been planning this since yesterday. We actually didn’t know it was your birthday today until I saw it written on your profile.”

Hideki-senpai said that he was helping organizing the files when he came across my name. He read that and Kyouya-sensei saw him, who then agreed with him to plan a party for me. In turn, Kyouya-sensei was talking to Haruka-sensei about it while in the infirmary, and Suoh-senpai who was resting overheard it. The conversation then flew around and so this was the result.

\---

Today’s great and each senpai had their share of the party plans like Shun-senpai for the games, Souma-senpai for the food, and others.

“Special delivery for the birthday celebrant!” Takahiro-senpai came in from the front door with a large nicely-wrapped box. “It’s unusually large… I wonder who it’s from—“

“SURPRISE!!!”

“GAH!?” I fell back in surprise to see Suzuki-senpai pop out after I pulled the large ribbon, but he caught me before I landed.

“Oops, sorry!” He then pulled me towards him so I can get my balance back. “There! I couldn’t think up of anything to give you so I’ll just do the cosplay skit I wasn’t able to do last school festival.”

“You didn’t have to,” I laughed. His sailor cosplay still looks nice on him though.

“I’m not doing that with you.” Yamato-senpai said from the sidelines when Suzuki-senpai looked directly at him.

“Even for Kouhai-chan? You should’ve at least worn your cosplay.”

“Sorry, but no. Especially I’m part of the performing artists for this party.” He’s trying to hide it but I see Yamato-senpai blushing a little. “Hey, Suzuki, you’re the singer in my part, come here.”

The two of them were the first to perform. After that was a dance number directed by Kurou-senpai. Izumi-senpai, Makoto-senpai, Toru-senpai, Ai-senpai, Sousuke-senpai, and Katsuo-senpai were the dancers but looks like they were all feeling embarrassed especially at themselves. Ryuu-senpai took center stage with Tokiya-senpai…but they seemed to be having their own dance showdown. Itsuki-senpai’s just sitting beside me and enjoying since he’s probably going to pass out if he did any of those.

Later, Viktor-sensei surprised everyone when he arrived and he just came back from his trip. He doesn’t know it’s my birthday but he gave me a souvenir. He was also curious why everyone seems to be gone and that he remembered about the café, and then Kyouya-sensei explained to him what was going on.

\---

“Time for the cake and make a wish!” Souma-senpai arrived with a delicious cake. “This cake will be served to everyone after Kouhai-chan blows the candles.”

The cake on the trolley’s positioned in front of me and I then blew the candles. I made my wish but I think I won’t tell them~

“What did you wish for, sweetie?” Jean-senpai winked at me.

“Not telling~”

Everyone laughed and then gave me gifts; some were from pairs like Akira-senpai and Hinata-senpai on tea leaves, and Wakatoshi-senpai and Takeru-senpai on a cute stuffed animal for me. I feel I received a lot this year.

\---

“Thank you so much everyone! I won’t ever forget this! This is the best birthday I’ve ever had…” my eyes suddenly shed tears of joy. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just so happy… No one’s ever made this for me until now…”

“This is how much we care for you,” Soujirou-senpai patted my head, “Your tears of joy is proof and a response to our feelings.”

“You’ve been taking care of us too, so we made sure we did the same for you,” Touya-senpai said. “You’ve always had us feel relaxed whenever we’re here.”

“We’re all yours, Kouhai-chan.”

-End-


End file.
